iLove you Jenna
by fun-sizedmonkey11
Summary: Read iCry on my profile first! This is a companion story to iCry and is the events Freddie tells Carly and Sam about in detail as they happen.
1. Age 16 months Freddie's birth

**Author's Note: before you read this please read iCry on my profile. The story won't make sense unless you do. After reading the reviews for iCry i got inspired to write all of the events that Freddie mentioned in detail. This story will have 6 chapters plus an epilogue. Yes I know some of the spelling is messed up. It's because Jenna is very young and can't pronounce things clearly. Actually she probably has very good vocabulary for a 16 month old. anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own icarly, only in my dreams. wait, not even in my dreams. I do own Jenna and iCry. they are mine.**

Age: 16 months. Freddie's birth

Marissa's POV

"Ok, Marissa just give me one more good push and you'll have your baby boy" the doctor told me

I did as the doctor said despite the pain as I held onto my husband Leonard's hand. After a few seconds a small cry filled the room. That cry continually grew louder as the doctor put our son on my lap. I was so overjoyed. "Leonard he's beautiful." I said I was just as proud as the day my daughter was born a year and a half ago. "Hi little guy. Leonard what do you think we should name him?"

"How about we name him after your dad, Fredward."

"But what about your dad?"

"That could be his middle name, Karl."

"Fredward Karl Benson." we said in unison

"We could call him Freddie for short." Leonard suggested

"That's perfect."

"I'll go get Jenna." Leonard said

"Thank you." I replied as Leonard left to go get our daughter from her babysitter in the waiting room

5 minutes later

"Jenna are you ready to meet your little brother Freddie?" Leonard asked his little princess as they walked into the hospital room

"Brodur?" Jenna asked in her little voice

"Yes brother. Freddie." I pronounced it clearly for her

"Hi Feddie." she said to little Freddie

A little while later a nurse came in to check on me and Freddie. While she was checking him out Jenna decided to talk to her.

"Hims my widdle brodur Feddie." she said as she pointed to Freddie

"Really?" the nurse played along with Jenna

"Ya, I lobe hims."

This was great. I had a new baby to love and my daughter loved him too. Life couldn't get any better.

Leonard spoke to Jenna "Freddie loves you to Jenna."

**Yes this chapter was short but there was not much I could do because of Jenna's age. The story completely revolves around her and Freddie. The next one is longer since Jenna will be four and Freddie three. Please review so i can post the next chapter.**


	2. Age 4 years Defending Freddie

**Author's Note: This is chapter 2 of ilove you Jenna. I'm a little discouraged because this story didn't get any reviews. it made me sad :(but I've decided i'm going to upload a chapter of this every weekday until it's all up. i don't post on weekends very often because i'm busy. anyway PLEASE review!**

Age 4 defending Freddie

Jenna's POV

"Ok you guys can go play now." Daddy said to me and Freddie. I took off for the monkey bars. They are the most fun place on a playground.

"Daddy look at me!" I screamed as I made my way across the bars.

"Good job, Princess." Daddy said to me then he got up from where he sat and walked over to Freddie who wanted to swing. I went off to play on the slides for awhile. A few minutes later Freddie was off the swing so I went over to the swings. I didn't need daddy's help to swing, I looked over and he was reading a book. Then I saw Freddie playing in the sandbox. He was happy and I was happy watching him while I was swinging. After a few minutes some kids went to the sandbox and one stole Freddie's bucket. I jumped off the swing I was on and ran over to the sandbox.

"Hey you give him back his bucket!" I yelled "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Like you, little girl." the boy who was taller than me said

"I may be small, but I'm strong." I said as I punched the boy in his privates. He dropped the bucket and hunched over in pain. He ran back to his mommy crying. That's when daddy came over. He saw what happened and he looked mad. Uh-oh.

"Jenna Michelle Benson did you punch that boy?" daddy asked angrily

"Yes daddy." I said quietly

"She was protecting me." Freddie said

"That may be true but, Jenna that was wrong. I want you to go apologize to him and then we're going home and Jenna your going to have to have a time out." Daddy was punishing me

"Yes daddy." I said I was sorry to the boy and we walked to the car, daddy strapped us in and he started driving home

"Thank you Jenna." Freddie said

"You're welcome Freddie. It was no problem. I'd rather get in trouble than let someone hurt you." I told him

"I love you Jenna." Freddie told me

**OK so the next one is Freddie's first day of kindergarden. yay! i love that one but I may not post it if I don't get any reviews. Please make me happy, I really want to post this story. **


	3. Age 6 Freddie's 1st day of kindergarten

**Author's Note: BIG thank you to Jay Sean 55 for reviewing this story. your the reason that this is getting published today. :) thank you. this one is a little longer but, the next one which i hope to post tomorrow is even longer. Please review so I can post the next chapter. i might even give you a shout out in my Author's Note.**

Jenna's POV

It was my 1st day of 1st grade and Freddie's 1st day of kindergarten. I was excited but Freddie looked nervous in his car seat next to mine.

"Oh this is so exciting!" mom squealed "Both my little Princess and my Freddie-bear are in school." she said from the front seat of the car. Daddy was driving and was also excited for us to go to school.

"It's ok Freddie. Kindergarten is fun, you'll see." I told him

"Sure it is." Freddie said nervously

"Ok this is where you guys get out." Daddy said as he stopped the car. I remember from last year that parents can't follow kids onto the playground but, mommy wanted to take pictures before we went on the playground. I got out and fixed my pretty blue skirt while Freddie got out and looked at his shirt before looking at me.

"Alright here are you backpacks." Mommy said handing me my pink Barbie backpack and handing Freddie his Spiderman backpack. "Hold them in front of you and smile." she said and we obeyed. She took the picture, and then Freddie and I put our backpacks on. "Have a good day. We'll see you this afternoon." she said as she got in the car and daddy drove away. I waved goodbye and Freddie just stood there.

"Come on Freddie let's go." I said as I reached for his hand. He took my hand and we walked to the playground. "We will find some kids who are in kindergarten too and you'll have friends in no time." I explained. Freddie was lucky, I didn't have anyone to help me my 1st day. I spotted a boy who was nervous and all alone. "Come on Freddie." I pulled him along. "Hi" I said to the boy

He looked nervously at me "Hello" he said sheepishly

"My name is Jenna and this is Freddie." I said pointing at Freddie

"I'm Tyler." the boy said

"Are you in Kindergarten?" I asked

"Yes"

"Great! So is Freddie." I said excitedly "whose class are you in?"

"Ms. Hoffman's" he said shyly

"Great, so is Freddie!" I shrieked excitedly "You guys can talk." I let go of Freddie's hand "I'm going to find Kaitlyn." I told Freddie

"Wait!" he shouted before I walked away. He hugged me tightly and said "I love you Jenna."

**The next one is when the saddness begins as many people would guess. Jenna is 9 and Freddie 8. It will be the longest one so far. Hit that little review button if you want it posted. If you've never written a story on ff you don't know the mini high that we get when we see a new review. I LOVE that feeling. Reviews are my drug :) **


	4. Age 9 The accident

**Author's note: I'm almost to the end of this story. Only 2 more chapters after this one then and epilogue and it's done. :( The song that Jenna is singing in this chapter is called Elizabeth and it's by Billy Gilman. He was a popular country singer about 10 years ago and i loved him when i was 7-9 years old so I thought it would fit for Jenna to be a fan too. I didn't cry when I wrote iCry but, I was crying when I finished this chapter and the next one too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Billy Gilman. I'm just a crazy fan girl.**

Jenna's POV

I was sitting in the car with my daddy. We had just left my cheerleading practice and I was so excited to show Freddie the new routine. He loved seeing the routines. It was snowing, which is rare for April in Michigan, so daddy was letting me listen to my Billy Gilman cd so I wouldn't be scared. My favorite song was on so I started sing

"Elizabeth. (Elizabeth)  
You're a teacher, you're a saint.  
And I'm so glad you came to us.  
Elizabeth. (Elizabeth)  
You make the world a better place.  
With the kindness of your smile and your love.  
And your beauty will live on and on Elizabeth."

"Jenna your a beautiful singer." Daddy told me

"Thank you. I love you daddy."

"I love you too Jenna."

Meanwhile at home Freddie's POV

Mom was making dinner and we were waiting for daddy and Jenna to come back home. I looked at the clock it said 7:12, that meant 5 minutes until they would get back home.

"Momma what's for dinner?" I asked

"Spaghetti" she responded

"Awww I wanted tacos." I said

"We'll have tacos tomorrow." she told me

"ok" I looked at the clock again. It said 7:17 meaning that my dad and sister should be home any minute. Momma and I sat there for a few more minutes and they still weren't home. At 7:30 momma gave me some spaghetti and told me to eat because I had to bathe and get ready for bed.

"But what about Dad and Jenna?" I asked

"They're probably just late because of the snow, buddy." she reassured me

After I ate I looked at the clock again 7:46 they still weren't home and I had to go shower. I showered and put on my pajamas. When I walked back into the living room momma didn't see me and she looked sad.

"Momma are they home yet?" I asked ad I looked at the clock 8:02.

"Not yet Freddie-bear."

We sat on the couch and watched TV until I had to go to bed at 8:30. Momma told me not to worry that Jenna and daddy would be here when I woke up. I lay in bed awake because I was so worried. The phone rang and momma answered it. I didn't listen to what she said because daddy told me it was rude. Suddenly momma came into my room and she looked sad.

"What's wrong mommy?" I asked

"Daddy and Jenna were in a car accident." she told me

"Are they at the hospital?"

"No baby, the accident was bad. They went home to be with Jesus." she said and she was crying

"No" I said shocked

"Yes baby"

I started crying and momma kept crying. I would never see my dad or my sissy again. Momma told me to get some sleep because it would be a long day tomorrow. After she left I whispered up to the sky "I don't know why you had to go, but God had a reason. I'll miss you. Always remember, I love you daddy. I love you Jenna."

**The next chapter is really short. I'm apologizing in advance for that. **


	5. Freddie age 8 the Funeral

**Author's note: wow this one is short. I couldn't think of anything else. I'm sorry. anyway the next one is the last "chapter" of the story but there is an epilogue. so techically 2 more chapters. I can't post tomorrow so I'll be breaking the post a chapter of this everyday thing but, i will post Monday. again i'm sorry this one is so short. **

Freddie's POV

I couldn't believe it. It had to be a dream. I was sitting in a church but, it wasn't Sunday. It was Thursday morning and I was sitting in a church for my dad and sister's funeral. They died in a car accident on Monday. I was sitting next to my mom and my grandparents were on the other side of her. We were all crying; it had to be a dream. The preacher started talking

"Today we gather to say goodbye to Leonard Karl Benson and Jenna Michelle Benson. Two people who were taken from this earth far too soon." he went on reciting scripture and praying for another 15 minutes. Then he called up my mom and she started talking.

"Leonard and Jenna were very close. Sometimes I swear she loved him more than me. I guess that's why they went to heaven together." she went on telling stories about daddy and Jenna. Then she called me up to talk about my sissy. Before I got up there she stopped me because she saw a bug and told me she wanted to give me a tick bath. Why I don't know.

I slowly walked up to the pulpit and nervously looked at everyone.

"Hi, I'm Freddie. Jenna's my sister and we loved to play together. She loved cheerleading and hoped to become a cheerleader for a professional football team one day. She always showed me her routines. She was very tough though, she protected me whenever kids were mean. She even walked me to the playground on my first dayt of kindergarten. she never had that, so I don't know why she did it for me. She supported me and listened when I talked about my interests in computers.I think mommy is gonna play her favorite song next. it's called Elizabeth and it is by Billy Gilman. She was in love with him. I don't why she had to die. She was a very good sister and I'll miss her. I love you Jenna."

**Please review**


	6. a few weeks later

**Author's note: This is the end of our little jouney with Freddie through the early years, however there is still an epilogue where we finally see Sam and Carly. Oh and we see a little glimpse of Jenna's POV from heaven which will reveal a little secret about Freddie that only she knows. hmmm but we still gotta get through this chapter first so read it!**

A few weeks later Freddie's POV

School was almost out for the summer now. Momma had decided that she didn't want to stay in Detroit anymore. So when school gets out next week we're moving to Seattle. I didn't want to move. Don't tell my mom but, I've been coming and visiting Dad and Jenna after school. Momma says that we'll come say goodbye before we leave but, today I'm coming on my own so I can say goodbye to them on my own. She says that the cemetery is germy and I should always have protective clothes on. She's been acting like this since she thought I had ticks at the funeral. As I slowly walked up to the graves I saw the grass that was finally growing in. I could feel the pain already hitting my stomach.

"Hi guys" I said softly "Momma's making me move with her to Seattle. She doesn't want to be in the town where her husband and little princess are buried. That's what she told me. We're coming back next week to say goodbye, but I want to say goodbye my own way first. I miss you guys and I guess that it doesn't matter if I'm close to your bodies or not, because you will always be in my heart. Please come with us to Seattle." I pleaded as my eyes started to get moist "If you do come with I guess this isn't really goodbye. Now I'm going to talk to you guys each alone. So Jenna please don't snoop while I talk to daddy." I giggled through my tears

"Daddy, it always felt like I was closer to mommy than I was to you. I want you to know that I still love you just as much as I love momma. Plus now you and I have a different bond than I have with because I miss you all the time. Mom's always there and I don't get the chance to miss her." I told him "I promise that I'll tell momma that you love her, even in heaven. And that you're taking good care of Jenna because I know mommy's worried about you guys up there. She just takes all her worry out on me because I'm always right there. Not my fault I can't stay here cuz I'm only 8. Anyway just know that I still love you and will think about you every day. I love you Daddy. Now please don't snoop while I talk to my sister."

"Hi Jenna. I love you so much. I miss sneaking into your room on Saturday nights so we talk until we both fell asleep, and then mom and dad would find us either in your bed or on the floor in the morning. You did so much for me throughout your life; I'd be standing here for hours to get out all the thanks. I promise I'll be more outgoing in Seattle and I'll make my own friends. I'll stand up for myself, and if I ever meet a professional cheerleader or Billy Gilman I'll tell them hi for you." I giggled and I swore I heard another giggle fill the air around me. I looked around and there was no one there. Then I turned back toward Jenna's grave and I realized that she was laughing with me from heaven. "Thanks for listening Jenna. Like I told daddy I promise to tell momma that you do still love her from heaven, and not to worry about you guys because by the laugh I just heard you're doing fine. Keep an eye on me if you can, and feel free to break up fights or anything between me and other kids. I promise that I will always think about you because you were the best big sister a boy could ask for." Before I turned to go home I looked back at my sister and said "I love you Jenna"

**Thank you to everyone who made this story possible. yes that includes you too. also a thank you to those who read and reviewed icry first because you inspired this story. THANK YOU!**


	7. epilogue

**Author's Note: This is it, the final chapter. WHat did you think love it, hate it? let me know.**

Epilogue

6 months later

Moving to Seattle was a sad event for me and momma. She decided to get

a small apartment for the 2 of us instead of a house. There's so many

Disinfectant things around the house, it scares me. There is a girl who lives in the apartment across the hall and she is so pretty. Her name is Carly and she is the same age as me. Her best friend Sam is a demon. She beats me up all the time. Jenna would've hit her if she was still alive. I miss Jenna and daddy so much. Carly and Sam don't know about Jenna because I don't want to talk to them about her. I walked across the hall to Carly's apartment and knocked on her door. Her brother Spencer answered

"Hey Freddo!" he said excitedly

"Hi Spencer. Is Carly here?"

"Yep, she and Sam are upstairs." he said as he let me in. I ran upstairs and sure enough Carly and Sam were in her room talking

"Hi guys." I said

"Hey Freddie" Carly said and smiled

"Hey dork" Sam said

"Sam do you always have-"

"Yes I do, because I feel like it." she interrupted me

"Grr" I growled as I sat down with them

Jenna's POV In heaven

I looked down on my brother again as I do a few times everyday. It's

nice here in heaven. Better then life on earth. I laughed as Freddie went

to his friend Carly's house. He liked Carly a lot but I can see

everyone's minds and he doesn't realize that his other friend Sam picks on him because she likes him. One day I may have to go down there and intervene.

"Jenna are you spying on your brother again?" Daddy asked me

"He wants me to watch him." I told him

"He looks happy." he said

"Yep" I said popping the p

"Who's his friends?"

"Carly and Sam"

"Cute"

"Yeah, Sam likes him."

"Really?" dad asked bewildered

"Yes. I think he likes her too."

"Awww"

I giggled "Ok we can't spend to much time watching him. I love you

Freddie."

Back on earth with Freddie

As we played and talked I suddenly got an urge to say hi to Jenna

"I'll be back." I said before leaving the room. In the hall I whispered

really quietly "Hi Jenna. I love you."

**The End**


End file.
